The Experimental Pathology Laboratory (EPL) provides research support to members of the Laboratory of Pathology. Specifically, the EPL provides via simple request: tissue processing, and staining, immunohistohistochemistry, in situ hybridization and whole slide imaging on a request basis. More complex, non-menu activities supported include development of new immunohistochemical assays, tissue microarray construction, laser capture microdissection, image analysis and 3D-printer services. Long-term research efforts in the EPL, in support of translational pathology include: developments of new hardware for the construction of tissue microarrays, the development of a tissue microarray instrument for frozen tissue, refinement of technologies for tissue micro-dissection. Additional efforts in the EPL focus on tissue preservation and storage, with efforts in the development of non-formaldehyde containing tissue fixatives, refinement to tissue impregnation systems to prevent tissue degradation and development of methods for freezing and storing tissue that prevent degradation. The EPL was initiated in FY15, and has filed to invention reports in this fiscal year, both of which will be filed as preliminary patent applications.